Tarnus Vale
]] Tarnus Vale is the Praetor (Captain) of the 3rd Company of the Fire Angels Space Marine Chapter. He is one of the finest warriors within his Chapter and is famed for his indifference to danger as well as possessing an uncommon flare for mechanised warfare. During the Chapter's involvement in the Badab War he fought at the forefront of the conflict. He is most famous for standing firm against the deadly Astral Claws counter-attack during the Second Battle of Sagan. History Tarnus Vale is Praetor of the Fire Angels' 3rd Battle Company and is an example of one of the finest warriors his Chapter has to offer. Vale is a proven and stalwart commander, undeterred by the anarchy of the battlefield, and famed for his indifference to danger. He relies upon the skill of his Chapter's Armourers and the divine providence of the Emperor to see him safe through the chaos of combat. The sight of Praetor Vale advancing through enemy barrages, his Chainsword held high, has become a familiar sight to his Battle-Brothers. He has garnered a reputation for the utterly rigorous and unceasing drill that he puts his company through that has made them some of the most proficient tank-killers within the Chapter. Fighting at the forefront of his Chapter's involvement during the Badab War in early 906.M41, Vale's 3rd Company became famously known for their stoic defence against the Astral Claws' deadly counter attack in the Second Battle of Sagan. The 3rd Company stalwartly held the battle line as the Astral Claws sent Rhino armoured personnel carriers towards them, laden with suicide troops and viral warheads. As they began to crash through the tangled arterial road network in an attempt to penetrate the Loyalist-held city blocks and detonate their cargo, it was Praetor Vale's strategic brilliance and quick thinking that saved the Loyalists from being massacred. He quickly redeployed his mechanised forces to meet the attackers head-on to stop them at all costs. Though grievously wounded from contaminated shrapnel, Vale managed to stay conscious long enough to direct the defence from his Land Raider's holo-sphere. Fitted with biomechanical osmotic lungs to replace his destroyed flesh, it would take several months before Vale could return to battle and rejoin his Chapter's decimated forces at Endymion. After he witnessed the brutal extermination of the population of several Secessionist-held star systems even after resistance there had ended by the notoriously savage Carcharodons Chapter, the Fire Angels voiced formal grievance with the Loyalist command, amid scattered reports of open conflict breaking out between the two Chapters. Vale was instrumental in having the Fire Angels withdrawn from the conflict in 910.M41, wishing to avoid the outbreak of a second civil war, this time in the ranks of the Loyalist forces. Wargear *'Power Armour' *'Master-Crafted Chainsword' *'Bolt Pistol' *'Plasma Pistol' *'Frag Grenades' *'Krak Grenades' *'Melta Bombs' *'Iron Halo' Sources *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War - Part Two'', pg. 170 *[http://www.forgeworld.co.uk/Downloads/Product/PDF/B/badabupdate-v2.pdf Forge World - Space Marine Badab War Characters Update Version 2 (6th Edition)] Category:T Category:V Category:Badab War Category:Characters Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Characters Category:Space Marines